Chicken Suprise
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: "W...What?" Clary spluttered in shock, the kitchen door behind her slammed shut, though it went unnoticed as she inspected the room with wide, grass green eyes. MALEC JACE/CLARY HUMOUR -Word Hint One-Shots-


**Random (And funny) one-shots based on one word hints. I just jotted down some random words, and then typed a quick little story to do with it.**

**I hope you like~  
>Unfortunatly, I don't own The Mortal Instruments, but I can dream, right? :)<strong>

**Suprise**

Aec was breathing heavy, sturggling against the bounds wrapped around his slim wrists, keeping them tied tightly to the back of the high backed wooden chair he was sat on. His ankles too, were tied to the chair legs – to prevent him from getting away.

Jace was in a similar position, though he was chocking on the thick, foul smelling smoke filling the room, it was winding down his throat and settling in his lungs, making it hard to breath. He gasped for air, gold hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"H...Help..." Alec spluttered, he wasn't faring well, he was paling quickly, looking defeated – and stopped his attemps at worming his hands free from the rope.

"No!" Jace cried "Don't give up hope" He flicked his limp hair from his eyes with a swish of his head "Without hope...we...we won't get out of here alive!"

"I...I...need..." Alec gasped for breath, which was becoming hard since that horrendous smell was getting so strong, it made him gag, and if his stomach wasn't empty, he knew he would have thrown up "...Fresh air"

Their talk was interupted by the sound of faint footsteps, echoing eerily down the hall, they were getting louder, and louder, until they came to a halt outside the door. The two teenage shadowhunters could see the shadow of a human from under the small gap of the door. It swung open, and person strided inside.

"W...What!" Clary spluttered in shock, the kitchen door behind her slammed shut, though it went unnoticed as she inspected the room with wide, grass green eyes.

Alec and Jace were tied to the kitchen chairs, at each of their feet, while their hands were tied behind their backs. Alec looked pale, like he was going to drop dead any moment, while Jace looked like he'd just come back from a sauna – skin shiney with sweat, face red.

Clary then noticed the amount of smoke in the room and opened the door again, letting some freash air seep into the room.

"What's going on here!" She questioned her boyfriend and his parabati.

"They ARE going to try my chicken suprise! Whether they like it or not!" Isabelle growled, spinning around to face them. In one hand she held a frying pan which the other three presumed held the poor cremated bits of chicken, and in the other a wooden spoon, dripping with a thick grey liquid.

**Moustace**

"Are you sure that you're not upset about Jace comparing you to sonic?" Alec questioned, voice etched with worry. Magnus pulled a strange face, either at the mention of Jace, or what he'd said.

"Of course not dear" Magnus hummed, remembering the event clearly. He looked nothing like that annoying blue hedgehog! He was much sexier.  
>"I need to get going" He added, grinning. He pecked his boyfriend sweetly on the lips and left the Institute quickly, almost like he was trying to get away from something.<p>

Alec, Clary and Isabelle shrugged, and turned back to their breakfast (That Clary made, as if Isabelle could make something edible) when suddenly, the kitchen door burst open with such a force that it nearly came of its hinges.

"WHERE IS HE!" Jace bellowed, he was seething, face red with annoyance. Clary made a noise of shock, and Isabelle covered her open mouth. Alec simply raised his eyebrows.

"Lovely Moustache you've got there Jacey!" Isabelle cooed in a mocking manner "And the Multi-Coloured hair just brings out the stunning colour of your eyes"

"Where. Is. That. Sparkly. Hedgehog" Jace seethed, Clary seemed to come out of her shock and added a comment.

"You look like a mixture of Freddie Mercury and a Slushie" She added helpfully. Jace simply stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

**Number**

_Come on!_

Alec thought to himself, it was two in the morning, the official time that any normal teenager would be curled under the covers, dreaming about goodness-knows-what. Truth is, he'd been awake for the past two hours, staring at the beautifully written numbers in hot pink pen. The paper was crumpled from when it had been ruthlessly yanked from his jeans pocket, only to be stuffed back in again.

_It's only Magnus_

Magnus. Magnus. The stunning man from the crazy party, how could he (A boring, normal teenager) appeal to such an outgoing, sparkly and flirtatious man.

_You can do it!_

Alec took a deep breath, and picked up his brick of a phone, he punched the numbers in with shaking fingers and pressed 'Call'  
>He held the phone against his ear (He hoped Magnus would forgive him for calling at such a strange time of day, even if the warlock had said, "Call me at any time, nine at night, or one in the morning – I don't care")<p>

He exhaled when he heard the phone being picked up.


End file.
